it s me
by nemuru-chan
Summary: Takao esta desde hace un tiempo enamorado de Midorima pero no sabe lo que este siente por el, como terminara todo?


**Nota: este fic lo tenía hace ya tiempo en mi computador y decidí publicarlo, espero que les guste**

**Titulo: it´s me**

**Pareja: Midorima x Takao**

Te amo, te amo, te amo

Aun si lo digo una y mil veces, no es suficiente

Te extraño, te extraño, te extraño

Cada momento que te extraño, te extraño más

Te llamo y te llamo y te llamo

Y tu rostro se mantiene flotando

Si espero y espero y espero

Sabrás lo que siento algún día?

Las practicas habían terminado y ya todos se habían marchado solo me encontraba yo en las cachas, había decido quedarme un poco mas practicando después de todo uno de los partidos decisivos se acercaba, pero por más que trataba no lograba concentrarme y es que en este último tiempo algo había estado rondando en mi cabeza y que no podía quietar, ese algo era el simple hecho que descubrí que estaba enamorado, lo peor de todo es que de la persona de la que me enamore es mi Midorima Shintarou, amo a Shin-chan y eso es un gran problema ya que cada vez que estoy a su lado mi corazón late rápidamente, y cada vez que está lejos de mi lo extraño, es demasiado frustrante antes a pesar de tener su número de celular no lo llamaba ni una sola vez pero ahora gasto tomo mi saldo en hablar con el, aunque yo soy el que habla la mayor parte de la llamada no importa, me pregunto si está comenzando a sospechar algo.

-Takao que haces todavía aquí, apresúrate-

-Shin-chan! Me estabas esperando?-bromeo-

-por supuesto-me siento feliz al oír eso-tu conduces hoy así que apresúrate-

-eso no es justo! Aun no hemos tirado una moneda!-

-no es necesario ya que yo ganaría, hoy mi horóscopo predijo que sería un bien día para mi y tendría suerte además tengo mi amuleto de mi suerte de hoy-veo que de su bolsillo saca conejo de peluche color rosa-no puede evitar soltar una carcajada-no te burles-dijo molesto-apresúrate-salió del lugar-

Me apresuro a los vestidores para cambiarme, a veces Shin-chan es un estúpido al no darse cuenta lo que siento, yo no arrastraría en bicicleta todos los días esa carretilla tan pesada con él sobre ella solo porque me lo pide, si fuera cualquier otra persona simplemente la ignoraría o le gritaría, acaso no nota que él es especia? Maldito Shin-chan.

Soy yo quien solo te conoce

La persona que solo va a amarte soy yo

Es porque conocerte

Fue como un milagro para mí

Es a mí a quien solo quieres

La persona que solo va a protegerte soy yo

Es a mí a quien solo veras a tu lado, una tonta

Nunca pensé que me enamoraría de él no después de que había prometido vencerlo, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba a su lado fui descubriendo a un Midorima que no había podido ver solo en el partido, ahora me alegra haber entrado a la misma escuela que él, el un completo tsundere de verdad me sorprendí al descubrir eso, me gusta pensar que soy la persona que más lo conoce.

Salgo del gimnasio y lo veo esperando, por lo cual sonrió y me apresuro aun mas

-tardaste demasiado-dice con seriedad-

-lo siento, lo siento-el me ignora y sube mientras yo subo a la bicicleta y comenzó a pedalear con gran esfuerzo luego de un tiempo me detengo respirando agitadamente-esto es mucho peor que los duros entrenamientos que nos da el capitán! Shin-chan podemos cambiar-

-ni lo piense-

-porque eres tan cruel? Shin-chan tengo sed! Tengo calor!-

-toma-me volteo y él me lanza una moneda-

-para qué es esto?-no entiendo que es lo que pretende-

-puedes ir a comprarte un refresco si con eso dejas de quejarte-

-gracias!-me bajo de la bicicleta y corro hacia la tienda más cercana-

Aunque no lo parezca Shin-chan es muy amable a su manera, eso es una de las cosas que más me gustan de él, por más que me trate de una manera tan fría yo voy a seguir a su lado, estar a su lado ya se ha vuelto una costumbre para mí que no puedo imaginar cómo seria su se alejara de mi.

-ya volví-

-eres muy lento-

-no es mi culpa había mucha gente-

-es tarde así que apresúrate-

-ya entendí-vuelvo a subir a la bicicleta y continuamos nuestro camino-

Dibujo tu rostro

Te veré en mis sueños cuando estoy durmiendo?

Si yo te quiero y te quiero y te quiero

Estoy totalmente cansado así que en cuanto llego a mi casa me tiendo en mi cama y caigo dormido.

Me despierto sobresaltado soñé nuevamente con Shin-chan, usualmente sueño con él en realidad mas bien no son sueños son pesadillas en las que me le confieso y él me rechaza pero esta vez en el sueño el no me rechazaba sino que me besaba, será esto el presagio de algo, podría ser que Shin-chan corresponda mis sentimientos?

Soy yo quien solo te conoce

La persona que solo va a amarte soy yo

Es porque conocerte

Fue como un milagro para mí

Es a mí a quien solo quieres

La persona que solo va a protegerte soy yo

Es a mí a quien solo veras a tu lado

A lo largo de la noche tuve el mismo sueño, debe significar algo, o tal vez solo es mi deseo de que mis sentimientos sean correspondidos, si solo debe ser eso, estar tanto con Shin-chan está haciendo que me vuelva supersticioso y crea cualquier tontería. A la mañana siguiente me desperté aun con sueño y cansancio, siento como si no hubiera dormido, el sueño aun ronda mi mente.

Mi celular comienza a sonar y con pesadez lo tomo y me sorprendo al darme cuenta que es un mensaje de Shin-chan

De: Shin-chan

"estoy afuera"

Me asumo por la ventana y compruebo que ciertamente la está afuera así que rápidamente me levanto y bajo para abrir la puerta principal

-que haces aquí tan temprano-

-mi horóscopo de hoy decía que mi compatibilidad con escorpión era excelente y que debía estar cerca de uno así que vine aquí

-me alaga que hayas pensado en mí como primera opción-

-eres el único escorpión que no conozco-

-ya veo-

Mi corazón está hablando

Esta diciendo que solo eres tu

Te quiero, te quiero solamente yo

-entonces si alguien más que conocieras fuera escorpión a quien hubieras escogido?-

-pues ya que paso la mayor parte del tiempo contigo supongo que a ti- al oír no pude evitar sentirme feliz y que mi corazón se acelerara, estoy demasiado feliz que casi no puedo contener estos sentimientos al punto de que quiero llorar-Takao?-de seguro vio mis hombros temblar-

-Shin-chan me gustas-susurro-

-que has dicho? Podrías hablar más fuerte-

-me gustas!-

El silencio se hizo presente, no tengo el valor para verlo, no ahora que mi cara está completamente roja, mi corazón late fuertemente, estoy esperando su reacción, un desprecio, una crítica, cualquier cosa que elimine este incomodo silencio.

Esta historia de amor es solo para que la escuches

Una historia sobre como ame a una sola persona

Que sea para mí

Este amor que nadie conoce, soy yo

-deberías dejar de bromear Takao no es gracioso-

-aunque fuera gracioso tú no te reirías-trato de apaciguar el denso ambiente-pero por desgracia no es una broma me gustas Shin-chan-

-ya veo, si no nos apresuramos llegaremos tarde-

Eso es todo lo que tiene que decir? No me dará una respuesta? Acaso piensa que no vale la pena responderme?, no lo voy a permitir!, me acerco a él y con brusquedad lo volteo para besarlo

-no piensas darme una respuesta? Acabo de confesarte mis sentimiento-esta vez sí estoy molesto y sé que él lo nota-por lo menos si no te gusto recházame apropiadamente así podre esforzarme en darme por vencido de una vez por todas-

Estoy cantando esta canción de amor solo para ti

Una canción que puedes escuchar solo tu

Soy yo quien siempre te cante esta

Canción de amor solo para ti

-te amo-le aclaro

-….-

Ya no tengo nada más que decir o hacer solo debo esperar su respuesta, siento como el dolor en mi pecho aumenta mientras más pasa el tiempo, ya no puedo contener las lágrimas que se desbordan por mis mejillas

-te amo, te amo, te amo-repito una y otra vez-

-silencio Takao-su voz es fuerte y autoritaria de seguro está molesto, de seguro le molestan mis sentimientos- si sigues hablando no podre pensar con claridad ni podre responderte-hace una pausa-como ya dije mi compatibilidad con escorpión es buena, una de las razones por las que vine hoy fue apara declararme, creí que hoy sería el mejor día-

-pero me ignoraste-no me esperaba aquellas palabras, estoy completamente sorprendido-

-eso es porque me molesto que te me adelantaras se supone que sería yo quien se confesaría-

-algunas veces eres demasiado infantil-reí mientras sujetaba uno de sus brazos-

-suéltame-trata de apartarse-

-no, ya que ahora somos pareja puedo hacer esto-me apegue mas a él-

-como quieras, pero tu conducirás hoy-

-de cualquier forma me harías manejar a mí-

-me conoces bástate bien-note una pequeña sonrisa formarse en sus labios-

-eso es porque te amo-

-silencio-

-no tienes por qué avergonzarte-antes de recibir un golpe lo beso para luego salir corriendo-

Fin

**Y que les pareció? Les gusto? Lo odiaron? Que opinan? Quizás luego publique otra historia, nos vemos**


End file.
